Percy's Secret
by lovewriting18
Summary: After being teased by the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Percy tells Oliver his biggest secret. After gaining confidence from his friend, Percy tells his family, whose reactions aren't what he expected. Their negativity leads him to run to his boyfriend for help. How will Percy do living with his boyfriend? Will his family ever come to terms with him? Rated M to be safe!
1. The Not So Secret Secret

**Hello everyone! I know, I know. I've got a bunch of stories that I need to update and finish and stuff, but I've had this idea banging against my brain for weeks now. I should also be working on homework, but I'm putting it aside to work on my fanfics for a moment. Anyway, here's the newest story! Before we get started, I need to explain the origin of this story. So, like 4-5 years ago, I had a fanfic account. Due to both personal reasons and my old computer breaking on me, I had to take down my account and I lost all of my stories...They're all gone forever...However, I'm racking my brain really really really hard to remember them. This is one of them! So, if it sounds familiar, I am not stealing it! It was originally mine under the name Chaserno1. That was me. I was actually thinking about going back to my old name one of these days. What do you all think? Anyway, I thought really hard about my old story, remember what pretty much happened, and now I'm rewriting it, hoping it will be better than what I wrote years ago! **

**Well, I've taken up enough of your time. If you have any questions about anything or if you can remember my old stories that'd be awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. I'm just trying to have some good fun. :)**

**P.S.: I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~The Not So Secret Secret~<em>**

One warm spring afternoon, Percy Weasley walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. His curly red hair was combed to perfection, his hand-me-down robes were crisp and wrinkle-free, a stack of books was in his arms, his glasses were perched perfectly on his nose, and his Prefects badge shone in the light.

He passed many students outside enjoying the fresh air. A few greeted him while others chose to ignore him. Before long he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She smiled down at him.

"Password?" she asked.

Percy cleared his throat, "Oddsbodikins."

She nodded and her portrait swung open. Percy stepped into the small corridor and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. A few students were there. A group of young girls were in a circle on the floor playing with Chocolate Frogs and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was sitting on the couches with the Twins at the center of attention.

"Afternoon, everyone." Percy said.

Oliver smiled up at him. "Hey Perce. Where've you been?"

"Studying. N.E.W.T.s are in nine weeks! You should be doing the same."

"Remind me again in eight weeks."

Fred and George Weasley laughed, causing Percy to roll his eyes.

"If you're going to choose to procrastinate, fine. Just don't come begging me for help when you realize what a foolish decision you're making. I won't help you." he said.

Oliver grinned, knowing perfectly well Percy would help him when the time came.

"Anyway, I'll be up in our room for a while. I'll see you around."

Percy started to walk to the stairs.

"Perce wait!"

"We have a question!"

Percy turned sharply and looked at the Twins over his glasses, "Yes?"

Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, "Professor Snape asked us to give this to you."

"What is it? And that was not a question, George."

"I'm Fred and there is a question."

"Give me the note and ask what I'm sure will be an intelligent question."

"How long have you been seeing him?"

Percy's cheeks turned bright red, "S-seeing wh-who?"

The twins shared a smirk.

"Oh, you know exactly who we're talking about." George said.

Percy straightened, "I haven't the slightest idea. Hand me the parchment."

"You know what, how about we just read it?" Fred asked.

"Professor Snape asked you to give that to me. It is mine. Hand it over."

Fred opened the note and he and George began to read it together. "My beloved Percy. I have greatly enjoyed our passionate nights in my office and I hope you're getting all the _help_ that you need. I am honored to be of service to you. However, seeing as how the semester is coming to a close, I wonder if you would have the time between your busy to schedule to see me in my chambers? I don't know when I will see you next after you leave Hogwarts, so I would love for our last nights to be ones we won't forget. What do you think? Let me know at our meeting tonight."

Katie, Alicia and Angelina let their laughter spill out of their mouths and pointed at Percy's red face. Harry's face was hidden in his hands, but muffled laughter could be heard from his chair. Oliver grinned up at Percy.

"So that would explain the amazing marks you've been getting these past few weeks." he said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"All that extra study time you've been having with Snape. Guess it's more than just studying, eh mate?"

"No! I would never-he would never-that is vile and not to mention illegal-"

"Look at his face, Gred!"

"He's flustered, Forge!"

"Wait until Mum hears about this."

Percy glared at the twins, "Ten points each from Gryffindor!"

"Wow, Perce, you're awfully defensive." Fred said.

George nodded. "Yeah, something you aren't telling us?"

"N-no. Of c-c-course not-t." Percy stuttered.

"Good because we were just joking. No one in their right mind would ever look at Snape with any positive emotion, especially not lust."

"But, dear brother, Percy isn't in his right mind."

"But he's Percy and Snape's just...gross and a man."

"Oh, could you imagine if Percy was actually with a man?"

"Oh, gross! That's even worse than thinking about him and Clearwater."

"I know. Percy the poof. I think I'm going to vomit."

Percy, with a face nearly as red as his hair, turned and stormed upstairs, the laughter following him. Oliver chewed on his lip before getting up and following him.

He knocked lightly on the door. "Perce?"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room too."

Oliver pushed the door open slowly. He frowned when he saw Percy sitting on the edge of his perfectly made bed, glasses in his lap and tears on his cheeks.

"Perce?"

"I shouldn't let them get to me." Percy said, wiping his cheeks.

"You know they don't think you'd actually sleep with Snape or anything right? They thought it'd be really funny to tease you like that. I thought they were going to use McGonagall or something. That would've been funny."

"Yeah, real funny."

Oliver sighed and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't want to hurt your feelings. If I had known, I wouldn't have let them do it."

"It's not the prank that's upsetting me, Oliver."

"Then what is it? Did something happen today? Did Penelope break up with you?"

"Oliver, I need to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I know we don't spend a whole lot of time together, but I still consider you as one of the best mates I've ever had and what I'm about to tell you is really really important."

"I'm all ears."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

Percy fumbled with his tie and looked at Oliver with serious, blue eyes. "I'm gay."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up, "You're what?"

"Gay."

"Gay?"

"Yes. It mean I'm a homosexual and like-"

"I know what it means, Perce. Believe me, you aren't the only one here."

"I know."

"Is that all? Is that what got you all upset?"

"I realized I was gay almost two years ago. I just wasn't really attracted to Penny like I thought I was, and with her help I came to the realization that I'm attracted to males."

"But aren't you dating?"

"No. We put on a show for everyone."

"Why not just come out?"

"It's not that easy, Oliver."

"I'd be right there to support you and beat up anyone who wanted to insult you. The professors wouldn't tolerate anyone treating you negatively. Your siblings would back you up-"

"That's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear the Twins? They think me being gay is disgusting. That's just what they think. Just imagine how they'd react when they find out I am."

"They're just joking, Perce."

"But what if they aren't? What if that's how they really feel? I'm afraid to come out to my family because what if they react like that?"

Oliver saw more tears fill Percy's eyes and quickly hugged him.

"If your family won't accept you for who you are, you've still got me and Penelope. That'll be all you need." he said.

Percy smiled. "Thank you, Oliver."

"Don't mention it, Perce. I just want to help you in any way I can."

"I appreciate it."

"And don't worry, I'll see if I can get the twins to tone down their jokes about you."

"Good luck."

"Hey, it's worth a shot."

Percy wiped his eyes and placed his glasses back on his face.

"So, you're really okay with all of this? I mean, sharing a room with me and stuff?" he asked.

Oliver laughed. "Of course I'm okay with it! As long as you don't like want to snuggle or something. You don't want to, right?"

"Right. Well, as long as you're okay with everything, there's something else I want to tell you."

"Another secret? This must be my lucky day."

"You really can't tell anyone this one, understand? This would ruin everything."

"Okay."

"I'mkindasortaseeingsomeone."

"What was that?"

"I'm...kind of seeing someone."

"Oh? Oh! Percy Weasley! You've got yourself a boyfriend!"

"Shush! Yes, I do."

"Who is it? Is it that Hufflepuff Prefect you study with?"

"Aaron? No! He smells like a swamp even after he showers."

"That's nasty."

"It really is."

"So, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"Actually, yeah, you do."

"This is kind of fun. Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff then. Let's see-"

"No. He's not a Hufflepuff."

"Oh." Oliver pondered for a moment, "Is he a muggle that I might know?"

"No. He's in Slytherin."

"Slytherin! You're with a Slytherin! Are you out of your mind?"

"No. He's actually one of the better Slytherins and they aren't all that bad once you get to know them."

"But they're evil! They torment Muggleborns on a daily basis and you know they hate you."

"That's not true. There's more to the Slytherin house than that. Yes, most of them are like the Malfoys, but there a few of them that are nice. My boyfriend and some of his friends happen to fall into the nice category."

Oliver whistled and shook his head. "You're just full of all sorts of surprises today, Perce."

"Yes, well, you still haven't figured it out yet."

"Oh, right. Um...I don't know many Slytherins other than the Quidditch team."

"You're on the right track."

"You went for a Quidditch player? Wasn't expecting that...Okay, so there's seven of them. It's not one of the back ups right?"

"Right."

"Okay...hmmm...Bletchley seems like he's got a brain. He usually gets good marks. Is it Bletchely?"

"No. Yes, he has a have a brain but he fancies Penny."

"Really? She's Muggleborn, isn't she?"

"So? Not all Slytherins are all about a Pureblood Supremacy, Oliver. You need to learn to understand that there's more to a House than what's on the surface."

"Sorry, I'm not really personally acquainted with anyone outside of Gryffindor. So not Bletchely. Montague's always got his tongue down his girlfriend's throat, so I'm guessing it isn't him. Bole or Derrick?"

"Nope."

"Definetely not Malfoy. Um...please tell me it isn't Flint. You're a really great friend Percy, but Flint is where I draw the line."

"No, Ol. It's not Flint. He's taken. He's actually really nice though. You two could actually be friends."

"Yeah, okay. That'll never happen."

"Hey, I never thought I'd end up in a relationship with a Slytherin Quidditch player. Anything can happen."

"I guess, but still. He's Flint."

"You're impossible."

"Whatever. Anyway, all that leaves is Pucey."

Percy blushed and smiled. "You finally guessed it."

"It's Pucey? You're with Pucey?"

"Yes. We've been together for about a year now. Our anniversary was actually a few weeks ago."

Oliver smiled at the soft expression on Percy's face. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

"I really do, Oliver. He's really special to me but unfortunately due to the circumstances we can't come out to the school so you can't tell anyone."

"I give you my word."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, Adrian Pucey's your boyfriend. I guess I can see that. He's pretty smart."

"He's incredibly smart, fun, charming, handsome...he's just really great."

"When do you guys see each other?"

"Whenever we can. As a matter of fact, I'm going to see him tonight."

"What about rounds?"

"Right after rounds I'm going to see him. So, if you wake up and I'm not here..."

Oliver grinned and playfully shoved him. "Percy Weasley. Spending the night with your boyfriend?"

"It could happen. And it's not what you think. We won't...I just might fall asleep. Sometimes we talk for hours."

"Mmhmm."

"Oliver! I'm serious! We aren't going to do _that_ in his dorm!"

"But you might spend the night?"

"Yes. Stop thinking dirty things! That's not what it's like! Why am I even trying to change this? Just don't freak if I'm not here in the morning."

"Don't worry, Perce. I'll cover you. You just go get ready for your evening."

Oliver ruffled Percy's hair before leaving a red Percy in their dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>How do we like it so far? :)<strong>

**As with my other stories updates may not be too regular. I've got school and homework and family stuff to worry about so I will try my hardest to not have too much time between updates. Bear with me! :D**


	2. The Morning After

**And here's chapter two! :D**

**I just want to give you all a heads up real quick on some news: My grandpa is really old and took a fall yesterday. He's perfectly fine and everything, but he's really unstable. So, my family and I are trying our best to always have someone there with him until he's a bit better. I will be at his place a few nights a week and in between school, grandpa, job hunting and what not, I will be extremely busy. I may not have time to keep up with my stories on a regular basis, and my grandpa doesn't have internet so I won't be able to post anything while I'm there. Basically, if I all of a sudden just disappear, that's why. Hopefully I won't, but if I do, that's where I am. This will also be posted on every new chapter I post today and over the next few days (if I can).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Morning After~<strong>_

That night, Percy and Penny walked through the dark corridors of Hogwarts together while doing their rounds, using their wands as light.

"We're almost done with this place." Penny said.

"It's bitter sweet. I want to leave and get started with my life, but I don't want to go just yet."

"Exactly. A few months ago I was excited to get out of here, but now I'm wishing time would just slow down a bit."

"It is going much too fast."

"This entire experience went by too fast. I feel like it was only yesterday we were First Years, and now look at us. Head Boy and Head Girl."

"We have come along way."

"You've come farther than anyone else."

Percy cocked his brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you not only understand who you are, but you embrace it. I don't know many people who can just accept themselves for who they are. You do."

"Thank you, Penny, but I'm really not that far. I can't even tell people yet."

"You told me."

"You don't count. Neither does Oliver."

"You told him? When?"

"Earlier today."

"How did he take it?"

"Really well. I'm very glad he knows."

"Well that's great. All we have left now is your family."

"You make it sound like it's nothing."

"Maybe it is nothing."

"Maybe."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Finally they came across a stone wall that glistened with moisture.

"Well, here we are." Penny said.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"Don't mention it."

"Will you make it back to your dorm okay?"

"You're too cute. I'll be just fine, Percy."

"There's nothing wrong with making sure you're okay."

"I know, I know. Sometimes you sound more like a boyfriend than a friend."

"Well, we are dating, according to everyone at Hogwarts."

"This is true. I'll bet you anything, if you were straight we'd probably actually be together."

"Probably. We might even get married one day."

"That reminds me, before I go, let's make a deal right now."

"What sort of deal?"

"Obviously you aren't single right now, but I am. If for some reason something happens between you and Adrian and we're both single by the time we're thirty, ask me to marry you."

Percy grinned, "I will, as long as you promise to say yes."

"Of course."

She held out her hand and he shook it. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'm going to go in now." he said.

She nodded, "Alright. Tell Adrian I say hi, and if you see Miles, let him know that I say hi to I guess."

Percy held up his wand a little higher and studied Penny. She had her eyes cast down and she nervously twirled a lock of her blond hair. Her cheeks had a dark tint to them.

"Penelope Clearwater. Are you blushing?" he asked.

"What? Why would I be blushing?"

"You tell me."

"I'm not blushing."

"Your cheeks say something different."

"Well, they're wrong. It's quite warm down here, that's all. Oh, stop looking at me like that! Just go have fun with your boyfriend."

She waved once more before walking back up the corridor. Percy watched her until she turned the corner. He looked back at the stone wall and muttered what he hoped was the password. Thankfully, the wall moved and he walked through the rectangular entrance into the Slytherin Common Room.

Due to the late hour, there were only a few people awake. Percy surveyed the scene before him. On a chair in the corner two Slytherins were currently engaged in a heated snogging session. Another boy was leading a girl up stairs to the dorms. On the couch in front of the fire was Miles Bletchley, Marcus Flint and Terence Higgs. Miles had his nose buried in a book, and Marcus was talking to a boy on the floor. As Percy walked a few steps farther into the room, he noticed that the boy on the floor sitting in front of the fire was Adrian. Adrian laughed at something Marcus said and his whole face lit up. Percy took a moment to take in Adrian's perfect brown hair, his perfect brown eyes, his perfect smile...

"Hey, Weasley!"

Percy looked down and shook Marcus's hand. Terence grinned at him and Miles gave him a quick smile before returning to his book. Adrian smiled and patted the floor next to him. Percy walked around the couch and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Glad you made it." Adrian said.

"Me too. So, where are the others?"

"As you were walking in, Bole was taking his girlfriend up to the dorms for what will probably be a shag. Derrick's been up there for hours with his girl."

"How? I thought guys and girls weren't allowed to cross dorms..."

"Not down here, I guess. No one's complained yet."

"Interesting. It's a good thing that Twins aren't Slytherins."

"I'd beat their faces in if they tried anything stupid." Marcus said, "No offense, Percy."

"None taken."

A light moan grabbed his attention and Percy looked at the chair in the corner.

"Get a room, Montague!" Marcus groaned.

The only response from Montague was his middle finger being raised.

"Fuck you too, you arse."

"Marcus, sweetie, calm down." Terence said, patting Marcus's hand.

"It's just...no one wants to watch that."

"Hypocrite." Miles muttered,

"What was that?"

"Adrian and I don't want to watch it either."

"You've never seen Terence and I have sex before."

"We've sure heard it though."

"And that's our problem?"

"Yes. You should put up a Silencing Charm or something."

"I do, but sometimes Terence does some things that make me forget. Speaking of, maybe we should go get a room."

Terence stretched, "Not tonight. I'm pretty tired."

"Aw, come on. Please. It's been two days!"

"I'm tired, Marcus. I do need to sleep, you know."

"What about while you're sleeping?"

"That's called rape."

Percy smiled as he watched the scene.

"So, did you come here alone?" Adrian asked.

"No, actually. Penny walked me down here."

Miles lowered his book. "Penny was with you?"

"Yeah. She told me to tell you hi."

"Oh. Great. Tell her I say hi back."

"I will."

"Great. Um, do you think she'll come back with you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh okay. I'm just curious. No big deal."

"Someone's a little obvious." Adrian whispered.

"I think Penny likes him back."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe he should pluck up the courage and ask her out."

"Think he ever will?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I can convince Penny to ask him. She might go for it."

"You'll probably have more luck with her than I will with him."

"What are you two lovebirds mumbling about down there?" Marcus asked.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"You're so weird."

"And I'm so tired." Terence said. He stood up and stretched. "You coming to bed, Marcus?"

"Are we gonna have sex?"

"Probably not."

"I'll probably come up later."

"Suit yourself. Good night, guys."

"Night."

Terence walked to the stairs and went up a few before turning around.

"I said probably, Marcus. Not definitely."

He winked before climbing the rest of the stairs. A second later, Marcus ran after him.

"Those two are so horny." Adrian said.

Miles shut his book. "I agree, which is why I am also going to bed. If I'm lucky, I'll fall asleep before they start. Good night, you two. Night, Montague."

Adrian grabbed Percy's hand. "So it's just you and me."

"And Montague."

"He doesn't count. They've been like that for hours."

"Really?"

"Really. Once Terence watched them make out for five hours straight."

"Did they breathe?"

"We don't know."

"Wow."

"I know. Anyway, let's talk about something else. How was your day?"

"It was actually pretty great."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"I told Oliver about us."

"I assume he took it well?"

"Very. He was very supportive and comfortable with everything."

"That's great!"

"I know, one less person to worry about."

"All we've got now is that family of yours."

"Yeah. I'm going to tell them after we get back home. The night I get home I'm going to tell them."

"You think they'll take it well?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I hope they do."

"I hope they do too. But if they don't, you'll always have me to run to."

Percy smiled and kissed Adrian's cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Adrian kissed Percy lightly.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I kind of like sitting with you in front of the fire. It's warm, comfortable and romantic."

"Everything about that sounds great, except one thing."

"What's that?"

"I should be kissing you senseless the entire time."

"I see. What are you waiting for?"

Adrian grinned before wrapping his arms around Percy and kissing him in front of the fire light.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Percy woke up fully rested. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and stretched. Someone grunted behind him when his elbow connected with something. Percy froze. He looked around him and noticed the bed he was in had green curtains instead of red. His eyes widened when he felt an arm tightening around his waist.<p>

"You're up." a voice mumbled.

Percy rolled over and smiled at Adrian.

"It took me a second to realize where I am." Percy said.

"You're right where you should always be."

Adrian nuzzled him and kissed his neck. Percy laughed and pushed his face away.

"So, I had this pretty amazing dream last night." Adrian said.

"What about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm. We were snuggling in bed, much like we are now. We were talking about something, I can't remember what, but then all of a sudden we were kissing and making out and one thing led to another and we started making love. Unfortunately, I woke up before we could finish, but the dream still made me really happy."

Percy blushed. "I'm glad."

"You make me so happy."

Adrian rolled over and kissed him. Percy gasped when their bare chests touched. _Oh dear...we're half naked and in bed together_. He thought. Adrian trailed kisses from Percy's lips to his jaw and neck. Percy's eyes fluttered and he allowed a light moan to escape his mouth when he felt just how happy he made Adrian. He shifted underneath Adrian and they both groaned when their clothed members rubbed together.

"Perce...I really, really lo-"

Before Adrian could finish the bed curtains were pulled apart. They both looked up at Marcus, who stood next to the bed naked and smirking.

"Well, good morning." he said.

Percy forced himself to look Marcus in the eye. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you two over here moaning and what not and I thought I'd come make sure everything was okay."

"What are you doing awake? It's Sunday. You always sleep in on Sundays." Adrian pointed out.

"It's almost ten."

Percy's eyes bugged. "It's almost ten? I have rounds at ten! I need to shower and change and I'm so going to be late!"

Percy jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He kissed Adrian quickly before running out of the dorm.

"So, what were you two doing?" Marcus asked.

"None of your business." Adrian said.

"I think it is my business. You're my best friend and I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. With Percy as my boyfriend, I won't get away with thinking about doing anything stupid."

"Don't be so sure of yourself. From what I heard and saw you two were well on your way to being stupid."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is whether or not you'll choose to believe it, you were letting _that_ think for you."

Marcus pointed to the bulge in Adrian's pants.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. Percy was too. Listen, Adrian. I know Percy. I know he's been physically ready to have sex for years. We all have been. He's not mentally ready though. I know him. He still gets embarrassed when we talk about sex. There's no way he's ready. Now, while he isn't ready, Terence is probably ready for round two, so I'm going to go back to bed. You should go fix your little problem."

Marcus walked back over to his bed where Terence was lying, his pale skin flushed and a smile gracing his face. Marcus winked at Adrian before closing the curtain. Adrian played with a loose string on his blanket. _I wasn't letting my body think for me. I was completely in control of everything. I wouldn't do this until Percy was good and ready. But will he ever be ready? And how will I know?_ He huffed and got out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone! :D<strong>


	3. Telling The Family

**Hi everyone! As you can see I am back! My grandpa is doing well, but he still needs a lot of care, so we'll all be taking turns. I've got the schedule of grandpa duty so I know exactly when I'll be gone. Anyways, I hope you like it! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Telling The Family~<strong>_

The last couple of months passed in a blur. The deal with Sirius Black was over, the Seventh Years took their N.E.W.T.S., they graduated, and now they were all on the Hogwarts Express to return home.

"I totally didn't pass any of those N.E.W.T.S." Oliver said.

"Don't be silly, Oliver. You did fine." Percy said.

"No. I failed. I should've listened to you and studied."

"You're right, you should've. However, I think you performed well on the Transfiguration exam. That class was easy for you."

"Okay, one N.E.W.T. That's not a big deal."

"Well, on the bright side you don't need any N.E.W.T.S to play professional Quidditch." Penelope remarked.

"I know, but I don't want to be the dumb Quidditch Player."

"Too late for that."

"I'm not dumb!"

Percy smiled as he watched them go back and forth, Penelope using big words that Oliver would have to look up later. He looked up when a group of people stopped in front of the door. Adrian flashed him a quick smile. Terence made a heart shape with his hands and Marcus blew Percy a kiss before they continued walking.

"I still can't get used to the fact that you're friends with Flint." Oliver said.

Penelope nodded. "There's something we can agree on."

"Marcus isn't that bad. I really enjoy talking with him. He doesn't always talk about Quidditch, unlike some people I know."

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. "There's nothing wrong with Quiddtich."

"I agree. Thanks to you, I learned more about Quiddtich in seven years than I learned in my whole life."

"You're welcome."

"As interesting as this conversation is, we are almost at King's Cross Station." Penelope said, pointing out the window.

"This train ride is going too fast."

"Stop worrying, Percy. Everything will be okay."

"I know...I'm just really nervous."

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"I plan on telling my family tonight."

"Oh. You going to tell them everything?"

"That's the plan. First, I'll tell them I'm, you know. Then I'll tell them about Adrian. That's the part I'm worried about. Knowing Mum she'll want to know his size so she can knit him a sweater, but I just get the feeling that the others won't like the fact that he's a Slytherin."

"Well, can you blame them?"

"No, I can't. Still, I just know that'll be what they focus on. They won't see him for who he is, just for the fact that he's a Slytherin."

Penelope grabbed his hand. "They won't care. If they do, then that's their problem. I know you'll somehow make it into your fault, but you can't do that. If they don't like the fact that he's a Slytherin, that has nothing to do with you. Okay? Just tell them to get over their closed-minded ideas because nothing will change."

"Thank you, Penny."

He squeezed her hand before releasing it. For the rest of the train ride, they reminisced on their favorite memories. This quickly passed the time and before they knew it, they were pulling into the station.

"Bye, Percy. I'll miss you. Write to me in the next few days, okay?" Penny said, giving him a tight hug.

"I will."

"Bye, Oliver."

She shook his hand awkwardly before disappearing into the crowd. Oliver faced Percy.

"Well, Perce, this is it."

"Yep."

"Good luck, tonight."

"Thank you."

"Hey, if you want me there or something, floo me and I'll come straight over."

"I don't think that will be necessary, but thanks, Ol."

"Anything for my best mate."

They hugged before Oliver walked away. Percy grabbed his trolley and scanned the crowd for red hair. _Where are they?_

"Percy!"

He turned as Ginny walked over to him, pushing her own trolley.

"Hello, Ginny. Have you seen the boys?" he asked.

"No. I'm glad I found you though." she said.

"Maybe they're with Mum or something. Let's go."

She followed him through the crowd of parents happily hugging their children students saying good bye to each other.

"There's Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

She abandoned her trolley and ran to Molly Weasley. Percy pushed both of their trolleys over.

"Hello, Percy! Come here!"

He leaned down and she kissed his cheek.

"Where are your brothers?" she asked.

"We have no idea. Wait a second, there's Ron."

Ron walked over and Molly hugged him. The twins appeared moments later, wearing expressions that seemed too innocent.

"Do you all have everything you need?" Molly asked.

Her five children nodded.

"Then let's go home."

Molly shrunk their luggage and they followed her to the apparation point. She grabbed the Twins and they apparated with a loud _**pop!**_ Ron and Ginny held onto Percy and they apparated quickly after. As soon as they appeared in the living room they were bombarded by Bill and Charlie.

"Percy! You finally graduated!" Bill exclaimed.

"You're one of us now." Charlie said.

"What are you two doing here?" Percy asked.

Bill hugged Ginny. "We both took a few days off work to see you. You're finally a man. We thought we could take you out to celebrate tonight."

Charlie nodded and ruffled Ron's hair. "Bill knows this nice bar in Diagon Alley. It's never really crowded and the drinks are reasonably priced."

"I don't want to get smashed or anything." Percy said.

"You won't. You'll just come close to it."

"Bill, is he being serious?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. I plan on drinking a lot tonight."

"Really? Whatever. When are we leaving?"

"Not until after dessert."

"Good."

"Why's that?"

"I've got some...news to tell you all. I was planning on telling everyone after dinner."

"Alright. We'll eat, you tell us your knows, and then we'll go. Is this good news?"

"Um...I hope so."

"It'll give us more reason to celebrate!" Charlie cheered.

Percy smiled. "Anyway, I'm going to go unpack and everything. I might even take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Alright, Perce. We'll try to keep the twins occupied."

"Thank you."

Percy walked up to his room. He shut and locked his door then sat on his bed. He lied back and stared up at the ceiling. _I hope everything goes well tonight...  
><em>

* * *

><p>After a large dinner consisting of Percy's favorite meal (meatloaf, buttery noodles and freshly peeled carrots) everyone sat in the living room, munching on a batch of pumpkin pasties, also one of Percy's favorite treats.<p>

"Phese are rehlly goo*****, Mum." Charlie said, crumbs spilling from his mouth.

"Chew before you speak, Charles." Arthur scolded.

Charlie shrugged and shoved another into his mouth.

"You know these were made for Percy, right?" Bill asked.

"Phuh. Gheyre thtill thereh thasthe."******

"I'm not even going to try and decipher that. Anyway, Perce. What was it you wanted to say?"

Percy froze mid bite. He swallowed hard and put his pumpkin pasty back on the tray.

"Percy's got something to say?" Fred asked.

"Is this some boring fact you read out of some boring book?" George asked, looking at Percy with wide eyes and his hand on his chin.

"Is this about that girl you've been seeing?"

"Did she break up with you?"

"Boys! Enough!" Arthur shouted. "Let Percy speak."

The Twins mumbled apologies and everyone turned to face Percy. He tugged at his collar and stood.

"Um, everyone, what I have to say is very important. First though, I'd like to clear up a small misconception. I'm not in a relationship with Penny. We never really were in one, unless you count a few short weeks." he said, "Um, now before you start commenting and distracting me, I really need to say this before I change my mind."

He took a breath and fisted his hands to stop them from wringing together.

"I'm gay."

Moments passed by without a sound. Percy kept his eyes lowered to the floor and waited for someone to say something, anything. A small, painful sound caught his attention. He looked over to where Molly had been standing. Her hand covered her mouth and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mum? What's-"

She interrupted him with a loud sob before running from the room. Arthur jumped up from his chair. Percy started toward the direction Molly had went but Arthur stopped him.

"Stay away from your mother, Percy. I don't need you hurting her anymore."

He glared at his son before leaving the room, calling out for his wife. Tears filled up in Percy's eyes as he looked back at the room. Bill cleared his throat.

"When did you know?" he asked.

"A few years."

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"I was scared. I was afraid of how you guys would react. After hearing the Twins make fun of me and be disgusted by the idea of me being gay, I just didn't know how to tell anyone."

The twins shared a guilty look before staring at the floor. Ginny walked over to Percy and hugged him.

"I still love you, Percy."

He smiled and patted her head. "Thank you, Gin."

"Don't thank me. You're my big brother. Even though you can sometimes be really annoying, I'll always love you."

"I agree, Percy." Bill said, walking over and squeezing Percy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Bill."

"Unbelievable."

Percy looked up at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean? Are you really that stupid? This is disgusting, Percy!"

"Disgusting?"

"Yes! You're not gay. You can't be. Mum and Dad didn't raise you this way."

"This has nothing to do with how I was raised! This is just who I am!"

"Bullshit! You can't just be gay!"

"Do you hear yourself? You sound absolutely ridiculous!"

"No! What's ridiculous is you waltzing in here and claiming to be gay! You know, you've done some stupid shit in your life, but this is definitely the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coming in here and upsetting Mum and Dad like that! Does it just make you happy to see her cry?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why tell her that you're a faggot?"

"I didn't know she'd react that way and I'm not a faggot!"

"Yes you are, Percy! You're nothing but a stupid and disgusting little faggot!"

"Charlie, stop!" Bill yelled.

"No, Percy needs to hear this and apparently so do you. Percy's decision to be gay is not natural. You know what this is going to do to this family?"

"It isn't going to do a damn thing and you know it."

"You've been away too long, Bill. Percy being a faggot is going to embarrass the whole family." Ron said.

"Watch your language, Ronald!"

"You aren't dad! Don't tell me what to do!"

"He would not appreciate you using that kind of language!"

"He'd make an exception. In this case it's an accurate term for the prat."

Charlie nodded. "Ron's right. Percy is nothing more than an embarrassment. It was bad enough that he was a stuck up prick, but now he's a stuck up faggot."

"Stop calling him that!" Ginny cried, her arms tightening around Percy's waist.

"Look what you're doing, Charlie. Look at the horrible example you're putting on for the kids." Bill said.

"They need to see things for how they are." Charlie took a deep breath and pointed his finger at Percy. "You need to leave."

"What?" Percy asked.

"You've caused enough trouble. Get out."

"What are you-"

"Just leave, Percy! No one wants your prissy arse around here! Go before you bring this family down anymore!"

"Charlie, that's enough!" Bill yelled.

"Get out of here, Percy!"

Percy shook his head, tears pouring down his cheeks. He pried Ginny off him and ran up to his room. He slammed his door shut and doubled over, sobbing loudly. Bill and Charlie's voices were muffled by his door, but could still be heard. Percy wiped his face and grabbed his trunk that he had forgotten to unpack earlier. He threw a few more things in it before shrinking it. He sat at his desk, scrawled a note on a piece of parchment and then folded it and put it on his bed. Hermes hooted at him from across the room.

"Come here, little guy." Percy took him out of his cage and walked over to the window. "You've gotta go, little guy."

Hermes nipped his ear.

"I know. I need you to go...go find Adrian Pucey. Can you do that?"

The owl hooted and ruffled his feathers.

"Good boy. Go."

Hermes leapt off his arm and flew out into the night. Percy looked around his almost barren room one last time before apparating with a soft _pop!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. That didn't go as planned...Stay tuned to find out what happens next! :D<strong>

**Also, just because Bill didn't want to translate doesn't mean I won't. :P**

***These are really good.**

****Duh. They're still very tasty.**


	4. A Temporary Move

**And here's chapter four! :D Thanks so much for reading this far! Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Temporary Move~<strong>_

Percy appeared in front of large, white house surrounded by lush grass, flowers and large trees. The biggest tree had a rope on it, and behind the house Percy saw three Quidditch goal posts. He ran up to the front door and banged on it.

"Coming!"

A woman opened the door and smiled at Percy. Her long brown hair was braided over her shoulder and her brown eyes radiated warmth and love. She tightened a fleece robe around her.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but is Adrian home?"

"I'm sorry, Percy, but he isn't."

"Oh, well when he-wait, how do you know my name?"

"You are Percy Weasley aren't you? Adrian's boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, that's me."

"Adrian has told me so much about you! You were Head Boy weren't you?"

"Yes. Do you know when Adrian will be back?"

"He didn't tell you? He doesn't live here anymore."

"What?"

"He left immediately after dinner to get settled."

"Settled?"

"Yes. He and some friends got a flat on Merlin's Way. It's not too far from here, actually."

"He left already? I knew he was moving in with the guys, but I didn't know it was tonight."

"That makes two of us. I guess the landlord wanted them in tonight. Are you alright?"

Percy shook his head as tears spilled from his eyes. He swallowed a loud sob and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, dear. Come inside."

Mrs. Pucey put her hand on Percy's shoulder and guided him inside. They walked over to a small couch.

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"My family hates me!"

"Nonsense. From what Adrian's told me your family loves you."

"He doesn't know them and neither do I."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told them I'm gay and they told me to get out. They hate me!"

"Oh, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"I have no where else to go! I can't afford to live on my own and I just want to see Adrian!"

Mrs. Pucey nodded and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"There, there. Here's what we're going to do. I need you to calm down, okay? You shouldn't apparate in this state; you could splinch yourself. Now, I believe I put the address on the coffee table...yes! Here it is. This is where Adrian is."

Percy reads over the address a few times, storing it in his memory.

"Now, knowing those boys they up making a mess of the place, so you should have no problem once you're there. If for some reason they aren't home, just come back here, okay?"

"Okay."

"While you're with Adrian, I am going to talk with your mother."

"What?"

"I just want to talk with her about you. I talked to Vivian Flint and things seemed to have worked out well with her. Maybe I can help your mother sort out her thoughts."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Percy. Now, go on."

She hugged him tightly before Percy apparated.

* * *

><p>"Well, boys, we're finally moved in." Marcus said.<p>

"No, we're not. Look at those boxes." Adrian pointed to the pile of boxes in the corner.

"That's Miles' crap. He'll unpack it when he gets back."

"No it's not. I put all of his stuff in his room. Those are your boxes."

"Are they really?"

Marcus walked over and examined a few.

"Huh. Guess they are. Hey, Terence. I thought you said you unpacked our room."

Terence smiled. "I got the bed ready. That's all that matters."

Marcus smirked. "We don't even need a bed."

"So that's how you two are going to spend our first night here?" Adrian asked.

"What else would we be doing?"

"I don't know. Spending time with me."

Terence snorted. "Don't be so annoying. Just because you're lonely doesn't mean we need to be, right, Marcus?"

"That's right."

"Hey, pass me a beer, will you?"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Haven't you already had a couple?" Adrian asked.

"You two are annoying. I'll get it myself."

Terence pushed himself away from the wall and attempted to walk to the kitchen. He tripped over his feet and crashed into Marcus.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He said.

"No I haven't."

"You just tripped over the flat, wooden floor."

"So? One more."

"I don't know."

"Please. I'll do that thing you really like."

"What thing?"

"You know exactly which one I'm talking about."

Marcus scrunched his face before the light bulb turned on. He placed Terence on the arm rest of the couch and hurried to the kitchen, quickly coming back with Terence's drink.

"You're really too easy." Adrian said.

"So? Do you know what this means? He's going to do this thing in bed where he-"

"Stop right there. I'm not interested in your sex life. I've already heard enough."

Terence took a swig. "You know what your problem is, Adrian?"

"No, what?"

"You've been deprived. You just need to get laid and then you'll relax. Go out to the bar or something tonight."

"Now I know you've had too much to drink. I'm in a relationship remember? I'm not going to go out and find some random dude to screw."

"But you need to get laid."

"No. Not until Percy's good and ready."

Marcus squeezed his shoulder. "You're a good man, Adrian."

"Thanks."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I do."

"I'd almost say he loves him." Terence said.

Adrian blushed. "What are you going on about?"

"Look at his face! You love Percy!"

"Shut up. I do not."

"You don't love him? I thought you really liked the bloke."

"I do."

"So you do love him."

"No!"

"I'm getting mixed messages here. What about you, Marcus? What do you think?"

"I think it's time you give me this."

Marcus pried the nearly empty bottle from Terence's hands.

"So, when you gonna tell him?" Terence asked.

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him."

"Bloody hell! I do not-it's complicated-Marcus, help me out here."

Marcus shook his head. "Sorry. This is too entertaining. I also agree with Terence."

"Great, now you're ganging up on me."

"We aren't trying to gang up on you. We just know things about you that you haven't figured out yet."

"Now that's creepy."

"We're Slytherins. Isn't that a defining characteristic?"

"Let's get back to the real matter, here. Adrian loves Percy." Terence remarked.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You just aren't going to stop, are you?"

"Nope. Not until you admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Stop lying to yourself. Percy won't last forever. One of these days he's going to come barging in here demanding to know the status of your relationship. You need to have an answer for him."

Marcus nodded. "Even when he's smashed he's got a good point."

_**Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!**_

"Look at that. I'll bet you that's Percy right now. Make up your mind quick." Terence said.

"That's not Percy. He has no idea where we live."

"You didn't tell your own boyfriend where you live? Are you ashamed of us or something?"

"No! I just never got around to it."

"You are seriously-"

_**Knock-knock-knock!**_

"Go open the damn door!" Marcus yelled.

"Why don't you open it?" Adrian asked.

"Because I need to corral Terence so I can drag him to our room. If it is Percy, you'll probably want some privacy. Get the door."

Adrian groaned, pulled himself from the couch and walked to the door.

"Tell him how you really feel, Adrian! Sing it to him if you must! Percy, I love you! Percy, I do! You mean the-"

Terence's loud, off key singing was silenced when Marcus placed his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. Adrian snickered to himself and opened the door.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

"I-I needed t-to see you." Percy whispered.

Adrian took in the puffy eyes, red nose and tear stained cheeks.

"Here, come in. What the hell happened?"

Adrian took Percy's hand and pulled him inside. Once the door shut Percy launched himself at Adrian and began to sob.

"Was I right? Was it-what the hell did you say to him?" Terence asked, running into the room.

"I didn't say anything. He came to the door like this."

"Well, shit. I've never seen him like this." Marcus said.

"Neither have I. Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy pulled away and looked at Adrian with tear filled eyes. "I told my family! They kicked me out! They hate me and I don't know what to do!"

Percy rested his head on Adrian's chest and continued to cry. Marcus took a deep breath.

"I know exactly how you feel, Percy."

"What can I do to help?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know!"

Adrian ran his fingers through Percy's curls.

"You can stay with us, Percy." Terence said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. You can live with us. It'll be fun!"

"I can't...you guys just moved in."

"Stop it. We've got the space. It'll make rent easier."

"Terence, I know you're a lot more than tipsy right now, but you can't just ask him to move in. What if he doesn't want to?" Marcus pointed out.

"Well, if he doesn't want to live here, he can just stay for a while until things work out. What do you say, Percy?"

"Um, well, I don't want to intrude or anything, but would it be alright?" he asked.

Adrian smiled and wiped a tear off Percy's face. "Of course. We'd love having you here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Alright, we should probably all get to bed." Marcus said. "It has been a long and emotional day. We can talk things out in the morning."

Terence nodded. "I agree. Percy, you sleep with Adrian."

"What?" they both ask.

"Not that you dimwits! Like, actual sleep! Well, if you want to have sex I won't stop you."

"And let's go to bed, Terence." Marcus said, pulling Terence down the hall.

Adrian shook his head, but smiled at Percy. "Hey, ignore him. He's had quite a bit to drink tonight."

"He doesn't seem all that different."

"He doesn't have much of a filter as it is, but when he's drunk apparently what's left of his filter is gone."

"Wonderful."

"My thoughts exactly. Now, if you feel uncomfortable sharing with me, you can always sleep in Miles' room."

"That's even more uncomfortable."

"No, he's not here. He's in Spain or something. He'll be gone for at least a week. So, you can sleep in his room until then. Come on."

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep with you? At least for tonight?"

"Of course. I'd be honored."

He kissed Percy gently before leading him down the hall to his room. Once inside, Percy returned to his trunk to normal size. They changed into their sleepwear and settled into Adrian's large bed.

"I saw your mum today." Percy whispered.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I went to your house, but you weren't there. She told me to come here. She seems really nice."

"She really is."

They both jumped when something fluttered through Adrian's open window.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Adrian asked, whipping out his wand.

"I don't know. Lumos." Percy said.

His wand lit up and he relaxed when he saw Hermes perched on Adrian's bookshelf.

"You have got yourself a smart owl." Adrian said.

"Thank you. I'm actually surprised he was able to find you."

"Well, he did. That's where Nyx was all day, so there should be food and water for him. Tomorrow, though, he stays in the living room with the others."

Hermes hooted, as if offended.

"He can stay in here tonight, though."

"Thank you. " Percy said.

"Hey, don't thank me. This is what you do when you're in lo-excuse me-when you care about someone."

Percy smiled and kissed Adrian's cheek before pulling the blankets higher around him. Adrian snuggled into him and let out a long breath. _That was close. Could I really love him? Could Percy love me? I've got to stop letting Terence get to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Interesting...very interesting. Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	5. Emotional Flows

**And here's chapter five! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Emotional Flows~<strong>_

The next morning, the Weasleys were busy going about their usual routine. Molly was up early preparing a hearty breakfast for her family and Arthur was off at the Ministry. Bill was the first of the kids to rise, followed by Charlie, Ginny, the Twins and then Ron. They all gathered around the table, chattering about and eating their fill. It wasn't long into the meal that Bill noticed the empty plate.

"Percy still asleep?" he asked.

Charlie grunted a response which was quickly imitated by Ron.

"He must be." Molly said. "We'll give him a few more minutes and if he doesn't come down one of you should go wake him."

Bill noticed the tight smile on her face. Everyone continued eating until they were to full to eat anymore.

"Percy must've been up late. Ginny, why don't you go wake him?" Molly said.

Ginny nodded and went upstairs to Percy's room. She knocked softly.

"Percy? Are you awake?"

When she received no response, she knocked louder.

"Percy. Mum says it's time to wake up. We've all just about finished breakfast. Percy?"

Ginny opened the door and peeked in. Her mouth dropped and she pushed the door all the way and ran in. After taking in the nearly empty room, she started to scream.

Seconds later Bill and Charlie burst into the room, quickly followed by the twins, Ron and Molly.

"Gin? What-"

Bill gawked at the empty room. He couldn't believe his eyes. He ran to the window and looked out, yelling Percy's name.

"Is he gone?" Ron asked.

"He...he ran, ran away." Molly whispered.

She began to sway on her feet and the twins quickly guided her over to Percy's bed where she sat. Her hand covered her mouth and she tried to blink away the tears. Fred picked up a folded note.

"He left a note." He said.

"Well, what does it say?" Bill asked.

"Um, okay, here goes. Everyone, I am terribly sorry I had to leave this way, but I just couldn't stay here anymore. I've caused you all so much pain and I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself. Mum, I never meant to make you so upset. Had I known that this was going to hurt you so much, I would've never told you. Dad, I'm sorry I disappointed you. All I've ever wanted to do was make you proud, but I guess that can't happen anymore. As for the rest of you guys, I'm sorry I'm an embarrassment. I know I keep messing things up for this family, but don't worry. You won't have to deal with me anymore. I am gay and nothing will change that. However, since it is a problem and since I can't change who I am, all I can do is remove myself from the situation. I want you all to know that I am okay. I am going to stay with my boyfriend until I can afford a place of my own. Don't look for me. I love you all and I am very sorry for all the harm that I have caused. Percy."

Bill turned on Charlie. "Are you happy?"

"Why would I be happy? My little brother is gone and mum is clearly upset!"

"This is all your fault! You told Percy to leave and he decided to listen to you!"

"You did what?" Molly asked.

"Charlie told Percy to leave the family because he's an embarrassment." Ron said.

"Charles Weasley! Why would you say something like that to him! You know how sensitive Percy can be!"

"He needed to go, mum! He upset you and dad! I wasn't going to stand there and let him hurt this family anymore than he already has. I don't even know why you care!"

"He's your brother, Charlie! He's my son! Why wouldn't I care?"

"Because he's a faggot!"

_Whack!_

The Weasley kids stared at their mother in shock.

"You slapped me across the face." Charlie said.

"You do not call your brother that name, you hear me? If you, or any of you, call him that again I will not hesitate to hex you to oblivion, do you understand?"

"I don't understand, mum! Why do you care now? You didn't seem to care yesterday!"

"He's gone, Charlie! Because of what you said to him your brother is gone!"

Molly slowly sunk onto the mattress and tears streamed down her face. Ginny sat next to her and Molly hugged her.

"It's okay, mum. I'm sure he'll come back." she said.

Molly shook her head. "No, he won't. Charlie, I'm sorry for yelling at you. This isn't all your fault. We all messed up. Percy came to us for support and we scared him away." She buried her face in her hands and began to sob.

"Mum, please don't cry." Charlie said, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"My boy's gone. He had no where else to go. He's probably wandering around in the streets, hungry, tired and lonely..."

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to the delicious smell of bacon. He followed his nose into a sitting position and stretched. A cough next to him grabbed his attention. He smiled down at Adrian who was still sleeping peacefully. Percy kissed his cheek and headed over to the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Marcus. What are you making?" he asked.

Marcus glanced over his shoulder. "I'm frying bacon for everyone. Terence said he'd be out soon to make french toast."

"Mmm. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, yeah. There's a long, brown plate in the cabinet to my right. I'll put the bacon there. Could you get it for me?"

"Sure."

Percy walked over to the cabinet, found the dish and turned to hand it to Marcus.

"Bloody hell!"

He jumped and the dish nearly fell out of his hands.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I just didn't expect you to be naked."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't feel like getting dressed yet. You know, I was going to but Terence insisted we have sex this morning."

"Do you guys do it every day?"

Marcus shrugged. "I don't keep track. You know, we didn't have sex-no, we did. Scratch that."

"Smells good in here."

Percy turned to see Terence walking in, wearing one of Marcus' large t-shirts. Terence smiled at him and walked around the counter to see Marcus.

"It looks good in here, too."

He pecked his boyfriend's cheek before pulling out various dishes.

"You should really encourage him to wear clothes more often." Percy said.

"Marcus, wear clothes." Terence said.

"Later."

"Okay."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"You sleep well, Percy?" Terence asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. As our guest of honor I want to make sure you are as comfortable as you can be."

"That's nice of you."

"I try. Adrian still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Go wake his arse up."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Can't argue with that logic."

Percy walked back to Adrian's room and pushed the door open without knocking.

"Adrian, are you-" he stopped abruptly as he regarded Adrian lying on the bed, his head thrown back on the pillows, his naked body glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his hand wrapped around his hardened member, lightly stroking.

"I-I, um, I'm just gonna, you know, excuse me."

"Wait."

Percy bit his lip and looked back at his boyfriend. Adrian held out his free hand and Percy slowly walked over. Adrian took his hand.

"I had a dream about you last night." he whispered.

"You did?"

"Mmhmm. It was the best dream I had ever had. It's the reason I'm like this right now."

"Oh? Well, I should let you continue."

"Perce."

Percy froze as Adrian placed his hand over his shaft.

"Help me."

"What?"

"Help me."

Adrian propped himself up and kissed Percy. Percy sighed into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Adrian's hair. He tightened his grip around Adrian and stroked.

"Ahhhh..." Adrian moaned lightly.

"Like that?"

"Yeah..."

Percy kissed his lips, then his cheek, jaw and then down to his neck. He increased the speed of his strokes.

"Oh, Percy...so close..."

Adrian's breath came out in short gasps and he gripped the blankets tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and a loud moan was drowned by Percy's mouth over his. He emptied himself over Percy's hand.

"Oh Merlin..." he breathed out.

Percy smiled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"Now I gotta pay you for your services."

"What are you talking about?"

Adrian pointed to the tent in Percy's sleep pants.

"Oh. We don't have to-"

"Come here."

Adrian grabbed Percy and pulled him close for a bruising kiss. Percy shuddered as Adrian's fingers slipped under his shirt and danced along his skin. He swiftly straddled him.

"I can help you with that." Adrian said, sneaking one of this hands into Percy's pants.

Percy's breath hitched when Adrian's warm hand wrapped around him.

"Hey, how many pieces of french toast do you guys want?"

Percy's head whipped toward the door where Terence was standing. Adrian shoved him away and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Adrian asked.

"The door was wide open."

"Can't you see that I'm naked?"

"I've seen you naked how many times? Now make a choice. I'm getting ready to make the french toast. How many do you guys want?"

"I don't know. We'll be out in a minute."

"You two are so difficult."

Percy sighed as Terence walked away.

"Let's get out there." He said, his face burning.

"But what about-"

"Later. Maybe when we have more privacy."

Adrian nodded. They made themselves presentable and walked out to the kitchen.

"You're really lucky, Percy." Marcus said.

"Why's that?"

"You see me naked, you and Adrian have a fun morning, and you get French Toast!"

"Welcome to the most amazing place you will ever live in." Terence added.

Percy's face was nearly as red as his hair. He sat at the table and kept his eyes fixed on a small crack.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed." Marcus said.

"But it's embarrassing!"

"This is nothing compared to embarrassing. I wish you would've been around when Adrian walked in on Terence and I."

"How is that embarrassing? You guys have sex all the time without considering the fact that there are other people around."

"Wrong. We consider it. We just don't care." Terence said.

Marcus nodded.

"Okay, so then why is there an embarrassing sex story?" Percy asked.

"It's embarrassing because it was so early in our relationship." Marcus said. "Everything was still so new and we had barely taken our physical relationship to the next level. I think it was our second-"

"Third." Terence corrected.

"-Third time having sex and we still had no idea what we were doing and Adrian walked in on us. It was embarrassing for everyone."

Adrian shut his eyes. "I still can't get the image out of my head."

"It was pretty bad. Even though we talked about it and things got better between all of us it's still an embarrassing memory. Now we don't care because we're all really comfortable together. Isn't that right?"

Marcus swung his arm around Adrian's shoulders and Adrian hurried away.

"I've told you before, don't hug me when you're naked. At least put a towel on."

Adrian sat next to Percy at the table and moments later Terence and Marcus presented breakfast.

"Look at you two, so domestic." Adrian remarked.

"Is that an insult?" Terence asked.

"No. I'm just merely pointing out the fact that you two have got this living together thing down. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and you two are already acting like a married couple."

Marcus cleared his throat and Adrian noticed the light blush on his face.

"So, Percy, spill." he said.

"Spill what?" Percy asked.

"Tell us about what happened."

Throughout their meal Percy recounted everything. He told them about how his mother had ran from the room crying, how Charlie had kicked him out and how the Bill had stood up for him. He talked about meeting Mrs. Pucey and how she was going to talk to his mother for him.

"That's brutal." Terence said. "Your brother is a dick."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. And the worst part is Ron is just following his example."

"At least you've got Bill and Ginny on your side." Adrian pointed out.

"Yeah. That's what really makes me feel the worst. I feel like I'm letting them down or something by leaving, especially Ginny. She's my baby sister and I feel like I'm just abandoning her when I'm supposed to look out for her."

"Don't feel that way. You're doing her a favor. I mean, it's probably better for her to have you be gone than listen to you get yelled at. I know she's what, twelve? But she's still young. She doesn't need to see Charlie treat you like that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're lucky that you saw Mrs. Pucey, though." Marcus said.

"She seemed really sweet. She said she was able to help your mother with you."

"She did. My mum reacted pretty much the same way yours did. She just started crying. Dad threatened me so I went to Adrian's and I stayed there for a month before I felt it was safe for me to go back home. She was able to talk sense into my mum, and I think my mum convinced my dad that I didn't need to be harmed. All I had to do was avoid him during the holidays and I could pretend everything was okay. But yes, Mrs. Pucey will probably be able to help your family. Your dad doesn't seem to be as extreme as mine, so she'll probably be able to make him see reason."

"I hope so."

"But in the meantime, you're living with us and we're going to have a great time." Terence said.

Adrian nodded. "That's right. As long as you're here you won't even think about anything that happened last night."

Percy smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you all think? :)<strong>


	6. A Mother's Love

**Hi guys and gals! Thanks so much for giving my story a chance! You all rock! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Mother's Love~<strong>_

"And that's how I turned Miles' hair green when were five." Adrian finished.

"Wow." Percy said. "That's amazing. You and the twins would've gotten along really well."

"Ugh. I'm sorry, Perce, but they're annoying."

Marcus nodded. "There were many times I just wanted to smash their heads together just to get them to shut up. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, sweetie. You aren't the only one who wants to inflict harm onto those two." Terence said.

"But I've noticed that I've had the urge to smash other people's heads too. What if I just want to do that to the general public? Does _that_ make me a bad person?"

"Am I one of those people?"

"Of course not!"

"Then you aren't a bad person."

"Your logic amazes me." Percy said.

"Thank you! That is so sweet of you to say!"

"Sarcasm?"

"Me? Sarcastic? Are you feeling okay, Percy?"

"Haha."

"Be nice to the bloke, Terence. He's not quite used to you yet like Adrian and I are." Marcus said.

"But I don't want to be nice!" Terence whined.

"If you're nice to Percy I'll be extra nice to you later."

Marcus winked at him and a light blush filled Terence's cheeks.

"I feel uncomfortable sitting on the same couch as you two." Percy siad.

"Then move." Terence said, snuggling into Marcus's side. "Marcus and I might need room."

"Are you serious? Didn't you two just go at it in the shower like an hour ago?" Adrian asked.

"A little more than an hour. That's plenty of time to rest."

"No wonder your dad's upset you're gay, Marcus. You've got all this drive and stamina and there's no woman to carry an heir."

"Has anyone ever told you that you aren't funny?" Marcus asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm hilarious, right Percy?"

Percy suddenly became very interested in the arm rest.

"Percy?"

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Oh, I'll get it!" Percy remarked, running to the door.

Terence's laughter followed him and he couldn't help laughing a little himself. Of course, Adrian was funny. It just happened to also be funny to mess with him.

Percy opened the door and was immediately smothered.

"Percy! Are you alright! I'm so glad I found you! Why didn't you owl me? Don't you know how worried I was?"

"Penny? What are you doing here? How do you know this is where the guys are living?"

She brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Miles told me."

"Miles? He told you about his living arrangements?"

"Yes, but it's not like that Percy. You always give me that look! You're impossible!"

She marched past him into the apartment. He followed her into the living room where Marcus and Terence were snogging, much to the disgust of Adrian.

"Hey boys." she said.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Adrian asked.

"I came ot see if Percy was okay."

"Miles told you where we were, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Now that's adorable." Terence said, before reattching his lips to Marcus.

"All of you boys are the same! Just because he told me about where he was going to be living doesn't mean anything! We're just friends."

Marcus turned his face from Terence, who kept kissing Marcus everywhere he could reach. "Now that is one of the biggest lies you have ever said, Clearwater. I thought Head Girls weren't supposed to lie."

"I'm not even going to argue with you, or any of you for that matter. I'm here to see Percy and listen."

"How did you even know that I left?"

"Bill apparated to my house and told me he was looking for you."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"He asked me if I had known you were gay, and I said yes. Then he asked if I knew who your boyfriend was and I said no. After he left I apparated here. Tell me what happened. Obviously it was nothing good."

Percy nodded. "Long or short version?"

She cocked her brow. "Percy, you know me."

"She's a girl. Girls want all the juicy details." Adrian said.

"Well, you better get comfortable."

Percy told her everything, from the moment he told his family to the moment he apparated here. Her eyes filled with tears when he told her what Charlie had said.

"That's terrible, Percy! I never thought your family would react like that."

"Neither did I."

"Well, at least you're taken care of. That's all that matters, now, I guess."

Percy reached over and took Adrian's hand. "Yeah, it is."

"And I'm not just talking about Adrian. Even you two are being incredibly sweet for taking Percy in like this. Move over, I'm coming in."

Penny managed to squeeze her way between them and hug them both.

"You do realize you interrupted what was going to end up as sex, right?" Terence asked.

"I don't care. You two deserve a hug for how great you are."

"I know we're great; we're also especially great in bed, so if you'll excuse us."

They detangled themselves from her and practically ran to their bedroom.

"Please don't tell me you two are going to join them." she said.

Percy blushed deeply. "Of course not. Penny, will you exucse me for a moment?"

Percy ran out of the room before hearing her reply.

"Oh, Percy. Embarrassment is the only thing standing in your way. Isn't that right, Adrian?"

He cleared his throat and blushed. "Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about."

She smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do? She's been crying all morning." George whispered.<p>

"I don't know. Charlie. What do you think we should do?" Bill asked.

Charlie glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that! I did what I had to do!"

"And look what it did to mum! I haven't seen her cry like this in a really long time! Years, as a matter of fact!"

"It isn't my fault she's upset! If Percy hadn't been gay none of this would've happened!"

"Do you hear yourself?"

"Guys stop! Arguing isn't going to help mum!" Ginny remarked.

Bill looked at the ground. "She's right. We can talk later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to cheer her up."

Charlie nodded. "Temporary truce?"

Bill shook his extended hand.

"Alright, now what I want to know is who this boyfriend is." Fred said, pointing to the letter in his hands.

"Was there anyone at school he was close to?" Bill asked.

"Well, he shared a room with Oliver, but he is as straight as they come."

"And kind of dumb. I don't think Percy would've settled for him." George added.

"Could it have been another Prefect?" Ron asked.

"It might've been. It could've even been someone older who graduated last year or something."

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Who could that be?" Charlie asked.

Molly's tear filled voice reached their ears. "Could one of you get that please?"

"I'll do it." Bill said.

He pushed himself away from the corner they were all crowded in and walked over to the door. When he opened it he found himself staring at a beautiful woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Sir. Is Molly Weasley here?" she asked.

"Um, you know, I don't think she's available at the moment."

"Oh. Could you tell her I stopped by?"

"Um, sure."

"I'm Colleen Pucey, byt the way, and I came here to talk with her about her son."

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"Hold on. Mum! There's a woman here who wants to talk to you about Percy!"

Shuffling could be heard and soon Molly appeared next to Bill, most of her tears dry.

"Yes? What is it? Is he alright?"

"He's perfectly fine, Mrs. Weasley. I would like to talk with you about a few things, though, if I may?"

"Of course. Come in."

Bill and Molly stepped aside as Colleen walked in.

"Um, Bill, you and the others go degnome the garden or something."

Molly waved him off and led Colleen to the dining table.

"Um, I have a pot of tea going. Would you like some?" Molly asked.

"Tea sounds wonderful." Colleen said.

Molly placed a cup in front of each of them.

"Mrs. Weasley, my name is Colleen Pucey. My son went to Hogwarts with Percy."

"Okay."

"He is in a relationship with your son."

Molly's eyes widened. "He is? Is Percy at your house then! Is he alright! May you take me to go see him!"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, my son moved in with some friends last night, so Percy is not at my house. He is with them."

"Then why don't we go there?"

"Because I think it would be best to give Percy some time."

"What do you mean?"

"He's really hurt about what was said to him and I think he needs a few days to really absorb everything. He's very emotional right now and I just want to make sure he won't make any irrational decisions."

"How could seeing his own mother be irrational?"

"Because you are a part of the problem."

"I'm a problem?"

"Please, Mrs. Weasley. I am in no way trying to insult you, I'm just trying to help Percy. Now, my son, Adrian, told me he was gay years ago. I'll never forget that night. He had come home for the Winter Holiday and it was after dinner. He told his father and I he was gay and I'll never forget how scared he looked. He was barely fifteen. He told us and we were just shocked. I didn't know what to say; I didn't really know how I was feeling. Was I angry? Upset? Scared? Happy? I still to this day don't know how I felt that night."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, before I could have time to process what my son had just told me, his father got angry. He yelled and started throwing things. I was afraid he would hurt Adrian, but he didn't. He just got angry and stopped referring to Adrian as his son. That went on for about a day before I came to the conclusion that no matter what my son told me I would still love him. He could be straight, gay or in love with a tree and I would still love and support him. I divorced his father and haven't heard from him since. Adrian and I have been on our own the past few years and I have done everything that I could to remind him that even though his father was gone he was still loved. I hope every day that I have given him the love that he needs to move on with his life.

"When he told me he was seeing your son, I couldn't have been happier. I was thrilled to know that my son was happy and that he could share that happiness with someone else. His friends were nothing but supportive and I truly think that Adrian is on the path he should be on."

Molly choked back a sob. "What am I going to do? I scared him away when I should've held him and told him it didn't matter! I'm a terrible mother!"

"You aren't terrible, Molly. Believe me when I say your reactions weren't the worst. Some parents take extreme measures to ensure their children remain straight and narrow. Your reactions were probably only natural. Can you tell me what you were feeling?"

"I was upset. I don't even know why...I heard about Wizards like that and how much they have to go through. I don't want Percy to have to suffer for who he is! I just ran from the room crying! How could I do that!"

"I can't answer that, for you, Molly. All I can tell you is that what's done is done. You need to give Percy some time and when he's ready he'll come to you. When he comes to you, you need to remind him that he's still loved. You still love him, right?"

"Of course I do! What kind of mother doesn't love her kids!"

"I don't know. Here, you look like you could use this."

Colleen handed her a hanky, which Molly gratefully buried her face in.

* * *

><p>Bill hurried away from the window and back to the garden.<p>

"Alright, apparently, Percy's seeing a guy named Adrian Pucey. What do you four know about him?"

"Slytherin." George said.

"Chaser." Fred added.

"He helped Hermione once with a Transfiguration paper." Ron remarked.

"I got lost my first year and he escorted me back to Gryffindor Tower while he was on his rounds." Ginny said.

Bill tapped his chin in thought. "Alright, so Percy's seeing a Quidditch playing, Slytherin Prefect who sounds like a decent fellow."

"It had to be a damn Slytherin." Charlie groaned.

"That's not important, Charlie! What's important is that we figure out where the hell this guy lives, find him and Percy and then talk."

"Fine."

"I've got to get back to work, but I've got another day off in a few days. Charlie, do you think you can come back again?"

"Yeah. Just give me at least a day's notice."

"Will do. You four just try your best to help mum. In a few days, Charlie and I will go out and try to find Percy. Maybe you can figure out more about who this Adrian guy is. Got it?"

The youngest four Weasleys nodded and the oldest two apparated.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Colleen. She's such a wonderful person, don't you think? :)<strong>


	7. Terence's Advice

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Here's the next update! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Terence's Advice~<strong>_

The next day began much like the previous. Percy awoke to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and when he walked into the kitchen, he was thankful to see a somewhat clothed Terence cooking.

"Morning, Terence." Percy said.

"Morning, Perce. Just so you know, this isn't for you. I made you french toast yesterday so I probably won't cook for you ever again."

"It's fine."

"But feel free to help yourself to what we have in our cabinets."

Percy looked through the cabinets and settled on a muffin and juice. He and Terence sat at the table and ate together.

"So, how was Mile's room last night?" Terence asked.

"It was fine."

"It wasn't too cluttered, was it?"

"No. It was fine. He actually has a really comfortable bed."

"You know, you don't have to sleep in his room."

"Oh, I know."

"Wouldn't you rather sleep with Adrian?"

Percy's face turned a bright shade of red. "I-I would-d."

"So why don't you?"

"It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it? He's your boyfriend. It's not like you want to share a bed with Marcus or something."

"It's stupid."

"I doubt it. What's stupid is the fact that you aren't telling me anything. I consider you a good friend, Percy. Talk to me."

"Well, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to do something I regret if I sleep with him."

"You mean have sex?"

"Yeah."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, especially from you."

"What?"

Terence walked around the table until he sat next to Percy.

"Listen, Percy. No one just accidentally has sex."

"It could happen in the heat of the moment."

"True, but even still you of all people will have enough sense to stop. Someone like me, I might not have a logical side if things are that heated, but you are Percy Weasley. You have more logic and rationality than anyone I know. You would never let yourself do anything you would regret."

Percy lowered his gaze to the table. "I just don't think I'm ready. I think Adrian wants to, but I don't think I am."

"There's nothing wrong with that. And how do you know Adrian's ready? Did he tell you? Is he pressuring you? If he is I'll tell Marcus and he'll beat him up for you."

"No, he's not pressuring me, but he's definitely dropping hints. For example, last night we were in his room kissing and stuff. We were making out and he had been getting ready for bed so he was only wearing his boxers. Well, one thing led to another..."

"And what happened?"

"I sort of jerked him off."

"Again? Way to go Percy!"

"This is not a cheering matter! Anyway, after I did that, we, well, this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. I am in no place to judge you. I've done it all."

"Well, he and I, what I meant by sort of jerking him off, I didn't finish. He didn't want me to. He had another idea."

"Keep going."

"We were lying in bed and then we, um, well you know..."

"No I don't. Just spit it out Percy."

Percy hesitated before leaning over and whispering in Terence's ear.

"You guys dry humped last night? You two are the quietest dry humpers I have ever heard. I didn't hear you at all."

"Well, he and I definitely heard you."

"Marcus and I can be pretty loud...Anyway, so you two dry humped."

"Yes."

"And how was it?"

Percy hid his face in his hands. "I shouldn't be having this conversation with you."

"You need to stop being so embarrassed, Percy. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"It felt great, but after I just felt really awkward. I didn't know what to say or do so I just went to Miles's room. I just wish that I could be at the same level as him."

Terence took his hand. "Percy, listen to me. You are your own person and you have your own needs and confidence. If Adrian's ready to have sex, you don't have to be ready as well. If it takes you fifty years to be ready, then Adrian can wait fifty years. If he can't wait, then you dump him."

"Really?"

"Really. You know what your problem is?"

"What?"

"You think too much. This is really a very simple issue, but you over complicate things. All you need to do is decide for yourself if you're ready because you're ready, not because he's ready. Then, once you figure that out, you can decide how you want to approach Adrian about all of this."

"Hey, Terence?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you ready?"

"Yes. In hindsight, Marcus and I probably should've waited until we weren't sharing a room with two other guys, but I knew I was ready whenever the opportunity arose."

"How did you know?"

"I knew because I knew that Marcus was perfect for me. I knew long before my brain knew that I loved Marcus and anything he and I did together would be perfect because we were with the right person. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."

"Basically, I'm not one for big words and I can be a little insensitive at times, but I care about you, Percy. I also care about Adrian and I want you two be happy together and that will only happen if you find out for yourself what you want from your relationship and how you want to go about it."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"But you deserve it."

They shared a smile and Percy leaned over to hug him.

"Well, well, well. Maybe it isn't such a good idea for Percy to stay here." Marcus said from the doorway.

"Marcus! You weren't supposed to find out like this!" Terence exclaimed, placing his hands on either side of his shocked face.

"It looks like I got here just in time."

"You did."

"So, Terence, it looks like you've got some explaining to do."

"I do, but it's very difficult to explain."

"Try me."

"You didn't let me finish. It's very difficult to explain with words, but I think I can clarify everything nicely in the bedroom."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty fluent in body language."

"I took a few courses in that subject. Maybe we should go to the bedroom and have a little conversation."

"Gladly."

Terence took Marcus's outstretched and allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Remember what I said Percy!" he called out before a door slammed.

Percy traced circles on the table before walking to Adrian's room. He knocked lightly before pushing the door open. Adrian smiled at him from his dresser.

"Good morning, Percy. Pardon the mess of clothes, I'm trying to figure out what to wear today."

Percy moved a small pile of shirts with his foot. "You're almost as bad as my sister."

"Hey, just because I like to look nice doesn't mean I'm like a girl."

"Well, I don't know any other man who cares this much about his clothes."

"Terence is worse than me. One time, I was visiting him over summer, and he didn't like any of his clothes so we went out shopping for an outfit for him to wear that one day and he never wore it again."

"But he's Terence."

"And that doesn't make him more like a girl?"

"Nope. That is something Terence does. That's who he is. This just doesn't seem like you."

"Well, I promise you that I'm a manly man."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Would you like some proof?"

"I would."

Adrian smirked, undid his pants and let them fall to the floor. Percy quirked a brow.

"No underwear today?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Well, I can definitely see how much of a man you are. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"I accept your apology but I think you owe me now."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And what is it you'd like?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet."

Percy sauntered over until he was inches away from Adrian. He kissed him lightly and let his fingers ghost along Adrian's waist.

"I think I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what's that?"

Percy winked and sunk to his knees. Adrian felt himself get even harder than he had been and he leaned against the dresser. His breath quickened as Percy leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the member. He sucked lightly around the tip before taking in more. Adrian fisted his hand in Percy's hair and a soft moan escaped his mouth.

"Oh Percy..."

Percy hummed and took in even more. When his cock hit the back of Percy's throat, Adrian gripped Percy's hair tighter and his eyes shut tight. Percy sucked harder and massaged the length with his tongue. It was all Adrian could do to keep from thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth.

"Fuck that's-" he was cut off when he felt himself slide deeper into Percy's throat.

Percy continued and smiled to himself as he watched Adrian's face contort in pleasure and felt his body tremble.

"Perce...I'm so close." he said, "Pull off."

Percy slowly pulled away, but stopped at the tip. He wrapped his hand around the base and stroked in time with his sucks.

"Perce, I'm gonna cum. Perce? Oh Merlin!"

A string of incoherent words left Adrian's mouth as he spilled himself inside of Percy. When he finished, Percy pulled off with a wet pop and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Does that make up for what I did?" he asked.

Adrian nodded. "That and more. Why didn't you pull off this time?"

"I know I always do, but I decided I wanted to taste it, see what all the fuss is about."

"And?"

"It's weird. It isn't bad, but it sure isn't pumpkin juice."

Adrian laughed and pulled Percy to his feet. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"Now, it's your turn."

"Nope. That was all for you."

"But-"

"No buts. You need to get dressed."

Adrian sighed but nods. "Fine. But can I return the favor later?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. It depends on whether or not you can behave yourself today."

"So I have to be good to give you a blow job?"

"I didn't say that, did I?"

Percy winked again and walked out of the room, leaving Adrian standing there with a small smile on his face._ I love it when your dirty side comes out_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And don't worry, Adrian will reciprocate soon. ;)<strong>


	8. Back Home

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Back Home~<strong>_

That night, Molly and Arthur sat in their living room, a fire roaring and the front door unlocked. All of their kids were up in their rooms, either in bed or getting ready for it.

"Do you think he'll come back soon?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, Molly. To tell you the truth I'd be surprised if he ever came back at all." Arthur said.

"I hate to agree with you."

"It's Percy we're talking about. He's always been very independent, which is a good thing. He knows how to take care of himself, so you and I can at least rest easy knowing that he's okay on his own."

"But he isn't on his own. He's with his boyfriend."

"Don't remind me."

"Arthur, this boy is someone our son cares about."

"I understand that, but does it have to be a boy? I know Miss Clearwater wasn't everyone's first choice for Percy, but at least she was a girl."

"Arthur! Our son likes boys!"

"Please stop saying that."

"No! That's who he is! I don't like it all that much either, but he's our son and if our son is gay then we have to accept it."

"How is it that out of all of our children he's the only one like that? Why aren't the others like him?"

"Because you can't raise someone to be gay! This is who he is and no matter what we could've done differently he would still be this way. Why is this so hard for you to accept?"

"Don't start, Molly. You know you wish he was normal like the others."

"Normal?"

"Yes. Percy is the most abnormal child we have. You and I have both said before that we wish there was some way we could help him be like the others."

"We were wrong, Arthur! We've been wrong about everything! Percy is just as normal as the others and we were too blind to see that! What we should've done is embrace him for who he is and maybe he'd still be here today! Think about that!"

Molly stormed out of the room and Arthur flinched when he heard the door slam. He sat alone in the quiet room.

"Daddy?"

He looked up and smiled at Ginny.

"Ginny? I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up to go to the loo and I couldn't help but hear you and mum fight."

"We aren't fighting dear."

"It sounds like it."

"Come here."

Ginny sat on the couch next to Arthur and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You still love Percy, right?"

"Of course I do. He's my son and I'll always love him."

"Then why can't you accept him for who he is?"

"Because it's hard, Gin. You're too young now, but one day, when you're a parent, you'll understand."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Would you still love me if I liked girls?"

Arthur stiffened. "Yes, I would. Like all of your siblings, I'd love you no matter what. Do you think you like girls?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it."

"Good. You're too young to be thinking things like that."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Did mum tell you that Percy's living with his boyfriend?"

"Yes, she did."

"I've met him before."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"And what'd you think of him?"

"Well, I only met him once so I don't really know much about him. I was lost in my first year. I was in the library working on an essay and I was trying to find my way back to Gryffindor Tower, but the staircases moved and I couldn't find my way back. It was past curfew and I was afraid I'd run into Professor Snape and I couldn't find Percy anywhere. I ran into Adrian and told him I was lost. He was nice and walked me all the way back to the Fat Lady. He didn't make fun of me at all like I thought he would because he was a Slytherin."

"So you think he's a nice bloke?"

"I do. He was a Prefect like Percy."

"So he's smart?"

"Probably. Either way, I know that he makes Percy happy and if Percy's happy I'm happy."

Ginny yawned, kissed Arthur's cheek and went back upstairs.

"To be twelve again...things were much simpler." he muttered to himself.

"They can still be that simple." Molly said from the doorway.

"No they can't. She's a child and we're adults. We have to think like adults."

"Who says adults and children can't look at things the same way?"

"She's too young to understand the seriousness of the situation. Percy's her big brother and he's the only one that ever really looked after her. Bill and Charlie were busy with school, the twins antagonized her and Ron was too little to do more than play with her. Percy was the only one of her siblings who listened to her or read to her or did anything nice with her. Of course she just wants him to be happy. She looks up to him."

"But maybe her view is the right view."

"Impossible. She doesn't know reality and what's acceptable in it."

"What has gotten in to you? Why does this bother your so much?"

"I'm just afraid for Percy. Both the Wizarding and Muggle World give homosexuals a hard time. Percy's weird enough as it is; throw this in and the general population is going to have a field day. he'll be hexed, beat up, insulted and probably molested on a daily basis."

"And?"

Arthur's eyes bugged. "And? Our son could possibly be molested and all you have to say is and?"

"I'm not saying it isn't a bad thing if any of those things happen to him, but as long as we're there for him and remind him that we love him and support him then he can fight through it."

"He shouldn't have to fight anything! If he was normal he wouldn't have to fight an uphill battle just to get along in society!"

"I know and I agree with you. It isn't fair that Percy's going to struggle because of who he is, but we have to help him, Arthur. We have to make sure he knows that we're always here for him."

Arthur didn't say anything. Molly walked over and sat next to him.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You're not mad at Percy for being gay, your mad at what's going to happen to him because he is gay. You think that if you give him a hard enough time he'll change his mind or something and then he won't have to fight to be accepted."

Arthur didn't reply, but he did look up at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Molly smiled, kissed his cheek and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a little short, but I thought it'd be nice to take a look at the Weasleys for a bit. Anyway, let me know what you all think! :)<strong>


	9. The Diagon Alley Encounter

**Hi guys! Thanks a bunch for reading! Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Diagon Alley Encounter~<strong>_

The following day, Adrian woke up alone. He sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He padded out of his room and toward the bathroom. The door was open slightly so he pushed it open and walked in, squinting against the bright light. As he did his business, he was aware of someone else in the room. Adrian slightly turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw movement in the shower curtain.

"Who are-oh, hi Adrian."

Adrian let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Percy through the mirror.

"Hey, Perce. How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"Great. You have a nice shower?"

"I haven't taken one yet. I had just gotten in when I heard the door open. Lucky for me, it was just you."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll be out in just a sec."

A light blush filled Percy's cheeks. "You don't have to go."

"Nonsense. I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to go. You could join me in here if you'd like."

Adrian turned and smiled at Percy. "Is that alright with you?"

Percy nodded and pushed the curtain open. Taking one glance at Percy's naked body, Adrian hurried into the shower. As soon as the water turned on and started dripping down Percy's body, Adrian pinned Percy to the wall.

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

Percy kissed him. "Would it be weird to say that I've fantasized about us in the shower together before?"

"If you think it's weird then call me weird as well because I've had the same fantasy before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, Perce. What'd you fantasize about?"

"I told you-"

"I know it was about us, but what were we doing? I'm really interested in what goes on in your head."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Tell me, Percy. I promise I won't make fun. In fact, I'll make it worth your while."

Percy swallowed and nodded. "Well, we were in the shower, finishing up cleaning ourselves off. And then we were in pretty much the same position that we're in now. You kissed me and-mmph!"

Percy was cut off when Adrian captured his lips in his.

"Like that?" Adrian asked.

"That was much better than the fantasy, I can tell you that."

"What happened next?"

"Well, you kissed me again-mmph!-and then you started to kiss my neck, oh that's nice!"

Adrian smirked and continued to kiss and suck lightly on Percy's neck.

"Um, you-ah!-you kissed me until I-I-I got a hickey, and then-oh Merlin..."

Percy's word became incoherent as Adrian sucked hard on Percy's neck. When he pulled off, Percy was panting and there was a small bruise on Percy's neck.

"Did it go a little something like that?" Adrian asked.

"Um, yeah. Something like that."

"What happened after?"

"Um, well, you gave me the hickey and then we kissed again."

Their lips met once more and Percy's head began to spin. He moaned lightly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Adrian to give himself more support.

"Then what?" Adrian whispered.

"Uh...you, um, you gave me...you put it in your mouth."

Adrian kissed Percy once more before slowly lowering himself to his knees. He trailed his lips down Percy's chest, sucking off little drops of water, causing Percy's stomach to twitch. He finally reached Percy's hips.

Percy watched through heavy eye lids as Adrian grabbed the base with a warm hand and lowered his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as he hit the back of Adrian's throat.

"Bloody hell..." he breathed, gripping a handful of Adrian's hair.

Adrian hummed around him, relaxed his throat and took him deeper. Percy's eyes fluttered closed and a long string of moans came out of his mouth.

"Just like that...yes..." he moaned.

Adrian gripped Percy's hips in his hands and sucked hard. Percy's grip in his hair tightened and his body began to shake.

"Adrian, I'm so close...oh bloody hell..."

Percy threw his head back and cried out what he thought was some form of Adrian's name. Adrian swallowed every drop of Percy before finally releasing him. He stood up and kissed Percy's cheek.

"How did this fantasy end?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you even remember how this all started?"

Percy shook his head and leaned against Adrian.

"That was amazing." he said.

"I'm glad you thought so. Now, come on. Let's finish up in here before Terence and Marcus decide to come looking for us."

After Percy caught his breath they quickly cleaned off and dressed themselves for the day. When they walked into the dining room, stomachs growling, Terence and Marcus smirked at them from the table, a near empty plate in front of them.

"Have a nice shower?" Terence asked.

Percy felt his face heat up and hurried to the cabinet. Adrian nodded.

"It was nice. A good start to the day I think. What about you two? I'm sure you started your morning very similar to us."

Marcus shook his head. "No actually. We woke up, got dressed and then made breakfast together."

"You two actually missed out on one of Marcus's more romantic moments. He fried up some bacon and then he'd put half of it in his mouth and I'd take the other half."

Adrian pretended to gag, earning him a kick in the shin from Marcus.

"That is so sweet." Percy said, sitting at the table with his bowl of cereal.

"It really was." Terence said, smiling at Marcus and taking his hand, "You really are the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"No, you're the sweetest."

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh."

"Alright, before I lose my appetite, did the owls come yet?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, yeah. Percy, you got a letter from the Ministry." Terence said.

The spoon he had been holding clattered on the table. "Where?" he asked.

"Counter."

Percy jumped up and ran over to the counter. He snatched the lone letter off the counter and stared at it.

"What's it say, Percy?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know." Percy said.

"What? All you have to do is read it."

"I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, give it to me."

Marcus reached for it, but Percy snatched it away.

"No! It's mine!"

"You're being a baby! Give it to me and I'll open it!"

"No!"

"Then open it!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Percy, I get that you're nervous, but there's nothing to be nervous about. The Ministry would be stupid to reject you." Adrian said.

"You don't know that! There are plenty of Wizards out there who are more qualified than me."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Just open it."

"I can't!"

"Marcus, hold him." Terence said.

Marcus wrapped his arms around Percy and Terence took the letter from him.

"That's my letter! Give it back! Marcus, let me go! Adrian! Help!" Percy yelled.

"Marcus, let him go." Adrian said.

Marcus let him go and Percy launched himself at Terence, who was reading the letter.

"You're in." Terence said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You're in."

Percy ripped the letter from Terence's hand. He quickly read through it, a large smile breaking out across his face.

"I'm in! They accepted me! I work at the Ministry! I'll be working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation!" He exclaimed.

"See? I told you you'd make it!" Adrian remarked, hugging him tightly.

"Nicely done, Percy." Marcus said.

Terence nodded. "We're taking you out to celebrate!"

"You really don't have to."

"Shut up, we're taking you out to celebrate."

"Terence and I will clean up first and then we'll go." Marcus said, taking Terence's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"Well, you might as well eat more than one bowl of cereal. If they're going to shower together we'll be here for a while." Adrian said.

* * *

><p>"I hate this place!" Charlie exclaimed, stepping around a group of elderly women.<p>

"You used to love coming here." Bill said.

"That was before I realized how rude people can be! That was my foot!"

"Alright, well we didn't come to Diagon Alley to get mad at the crowd. We're here looking for Percy."

"Why are we here again?"

"Because this is one of the most popular places in the Wizarding World. There is a good chance he's here."

"Ow! You just hit me in the face!"

"Charlie, stop!"

Bill pulled Charlie away from a boy who was waving a broomstick around.

"Let's just focus on finding our brother, okay?"

"Fine. What's the name of this boyfriend again?"

"Adrian Pucey."

Charlie grabbed a young witch by her arm. "Do you know Adrian Pucey?"

"Back off!" she yelled, wrenching her arm from him and running away.

"Smooth, Charlie. Very smooth."

"At least I'm trying." Charlie said.

"Let's try to be a little more polite. Here, Flourish and Blotts is right over here. This is Percy's favorite store. He might be in there."

"Or he's right over there."

Charlie pointed and Bill followed it until he saw Percy's flaming mop of curls.

"Let's go." Charlie said, walking over, "Percy!"

Percy looked up and the smile disappeared off his face as he saw Charlie walking over to them, followed by Bill.

"Bloody hell, we have to get out of here." he said, pushing Adrian, Terence and Marcus in the opposite direction.

"Percy wait!" Bill yelled, "We just want to talk to you."

"Haven't you said enough already?"

"Percy please."

Bill pleaded with his eyes and Percy nodded.

"About time." Charlie said.

Marcus stepped in front of Percy and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh wow. You're huge." Bill said, taking a small step back, "And kind of terrifying."

"Wow, Perce. I never thought you'd be the type who was into men twice your size." Charlie remarked, gazing up at Marcus with wide eyes.

"I'm not his boyfriend." Marcus said, "But I'm a friend of his and I will not tolerate him being treated like shit from his own family. Say what you need to say, be polite about it, and hurry up before I smash your heads in."

Charlie opened his mouth to retort but Bill quickly clamped his hand over it.

"I see you're doing okay, Perce." he said.

Percy nodded. "Yes."

"Mum was worried. She thought you would be living on the streets or something."

"No. I'm okay. You can tell her that I've got a place to stay until I figure things out."

"So, obviously the big one isn't your boyfriend. Which one of you is Adrian Pucey?"

"I am." Adrian said.

"I hear you're a decent bloke."

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you. You're obviously a good choice for Percy because if you aren't, he wouldn't have felt comfortable running to you."

"I don't know why he felt the need to run anyway." Charlie said.

"You told me to leave!" Percy exclaimed.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to believe me!"

"Charlie, please don't start." Bill remarked.

"No! I will start! Percy just keeps pissing me off! You know how upset mum was when you left! She wouldn't stop crying! It's been a few days now and she still cries! She and dad have also started arguing now!"

"How is that my problem?"

"Had you not been gay none of this would've happened!"

"This isn't a choice! This is who I am!"

"Bullshit!"

"How ignorant could you possibly be?" Terence asked.

"I don't know who you are but stay out of this!"

"Alright, I think it's time you backed off." Adrian said.

"Don't jump to my brother's defense. I don't know what he told you-"

"He's told me that he tried to be honest with you but all you did was hurt him!"

"He's being dramatic."

"Charlie, shut up!" Bill yelled, "Percy, just ignore him."

"I'll do one better. All he wants to do is yell at me and try to make me feel guilty for accepting who I am. He's clearly disgusted with who I am so I'll just get out of your sight."

"Percy, please."

"No. I just need to get out of here. Tell mum I'm sorry I made her cry, but I had to leave. Also, make sure the others know that I still love them and I'm only doing this for the betterment of the family. "

"Percy-"

"Bye."

Percy turned to walk away, Adrian and Terence quickly following. Marcus glared at them once more, smirking when they lowered their gaze to the ground, and then followed the others.

"Well, that went well." Bill said.

"Don't even start." Charlie sighed.

"No, I think you went about this quite well. I think we really got our concerns across. You know what, I'll bet Percy's gone straight home to pack his stuff and come back to the Burrow."

"You're such a prick."

"Are you proud of yourself, Charlie? Twice you've caused our brother to run away from us. We're his older brothers! He should be running to us but all you've done is push him away!"

"So?"

"So you're doing one hell of a job. I'll see you later."

Bill walked away from him and Charlie shook his head before walking in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though Molly and Arthur seem to be coming to their senses it doesn't seem like all the family is...Anyway, thanks again for reading! I hope you all liked it! :D<strong>


	10. The Midnight Scare

**Heyheyhey! :D How is everyone? Thanks again for reading this story! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Midnight Scare~<strong>_

"That didn't just happen, did it?" Percy asked.

"It did. Your brothers are awful, Percy." Terence said.

"Well, only one of them is. The other seemed like he at least had a brain." Marcus remarked.

"I can't believe Charlie! How could he think this was my fault? It's not like I wanted any of this to happen! Had I known this would happen I wouldn't have said anything!"

"Don't say that, Perce. Because this all happened, you're here with me." Adrian said, taking Percy's hand.

"What are we? Nargles?" Terence asked.

"No, you guys are great. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here with you." Percy said.

"Don't mention it." Marcus said, "After seeing how much of a prick your brother is, you can stay here for as long as you want."

Terence nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We'll make you a permanent resident and won't have to pay as much rent!"

"Hey, not the time to bring up finances." Adrian snapped.

"It's fine, Adrian. I'm not offended. You'd really want me to be a permanent resident here?" Percy asked.

"Isn't that what we just said?" Terence asked.

"But you're being serious?"

"When am I not serious?"

"All the time." Marcus said.

"Other than those times."

"Wait, what? I'm confused."

"Percy, whenever you want, you're more than welcome to live with us permanently so you don't have to go back to that shit hole you call a home."

Percy's smile faltered. "I can't just leave my family like that."

"They left you." Marcus said. "It's okay to stay away because they left you. I don't even know the last time I initiated a conversation with my dad. He chose to walk away from me after he found out I was gay and now I'm finishing the job by staying away. If you're family is choosing to push you away because of who you are, then it's their loss if you choose to follow through. You are not missing out on anything, trust me."

"But are they pushing me away?"

"Just because things might be turning around doesn't mean they will. Sure, Bill and Ginny support you, but there are six other members of your family to account for." Adrian said.

"They said mum was upset. They said she's spent the better part of the last few days crying because I left."

"You also said she cried when you chose to be true to yourself." Marcus added.

"I know, I just don't know what to do."

"Listen, Percy. This is difficult, we understand. We've all come out before and we all know how hard this can be. You can't make quick decisions about the steps you take. You need to do what Percy does best and think before you act. Weigh all the pros and cons before you make a decision. All of them." Terence said.

"I just want to make the right decisions."

"And you will as long as you think about them. And don't forget that we're here to help you along the way."

Percy smiled. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Percy. Consider it my one good deed for the year."

_**Knock-knock!**_

"Now who could that be?" Adrian asked.

Marcus rolled up his sleeves and jumped up before the others. "Your brother better not have followed us home. I will not hesitate to throw him out the window if he did."

He stomped over to the door and threw it open.

"Wood? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Oliver pushed past him and walked inside, sporting a bruise on his cheek.

"Come on in." Marcus said.

"Oliver? What happened to you?" Percy asked.

"Aside from the black eye you look like you just got laid." Terence said, pointing to Oliver's disheveled appearance. "Or maybe you did get laid and you're just into that kind of stuff."

"I ran into Charlie." Oliver said.

"Things just got really awkward."

"No, not like that! I ran into Charlie a few minutes ago. He looked pissed, I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he can't believe you're being so immature and selfish. I got angry, said he was the one being immature and selfish, and then next thing I know we're rolling on the floor-"

"Again, akward."

"-fighting."

"What? You fought Charlie? You know he tames Dragons, right?" Percy asked, healing Oliver's cheek.

"I do. Did you also notice that I only have one bruise? That's a lot less than what I gave Charlie. Plus, he's the only one who walked away bleeding."

"Bleeding? What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing! He was being stupid and saying really foul things about you. I couldn't stand hearing him say those things, so I decided to shut him up."

Marcus clapped his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Wood. You finally grew some balls."

"Yeah, when are you going to start?"

"I'll have you know, Marcus has the best package I have ever laid both my eyes and mouth on." Terence said.

"I did not need to hear that." Oliver said.

"At least you've never seen it." Percy muttered.

"What? You've seen it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Please tell me Higgs is exaggerating."

"Marcus is pretty impressive. I'm sure any description would be an understatement."

Marcus smirked and punched Oliver lightly in the shoulder.

"Anyway, before things get anymore awkward than they already are, I suggest we change the topic." Adrian said.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Ol." Percy said, giving him a tight hug.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. I'll fight anyone in your family for you."

"You're a great friend."

"And this just got disgustingly sweet." Marcus remarked.

"Like you and Terence are never this sappy?" Adrian asked.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just bought a new case of beer in Diagon Alley today. Sit and join us, Wood."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Oliver said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be stupid. Just because I hate you doesn't mean Percy does."

Percy patted the spot next to him and Oliver sat down. Terence tossed him a bottle.

"So, what do you guys do for fun here?" Oliver asked.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Percy lied awake in bed, staring out the window. He hugged Miles' blanket to his chest. <em>I wonder what they're doing right now...Are they wondering about me? Do they even care? The twins probably don't, Ron definitely doesn't. I hope Ginny's standing her ground well. Because I'm not there, she's probably the target of all the twins' pranks. I wonder if dad heard that I'm working at the Ministyr now. What does it matter...he probably doesn't even care. I should really try to get some sleep.<em>

Percy rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes but didn't feel one ounce of sleepiness. _Perfect...I wonder if Adrian's still awake. Would he mind if I crawled into bed with him tonight?_ Before Percy could make a move the door opened. _Don't move._ The person who came in the room didn't turn on the light. They sniffled a few times, coughed once, and Percy could hear a lot of rustling. The bed dipped and he immediately shut his eyes.

Percy felt a rush of cold as the blankets were pulled back, and then more warmth than usual as the person got in bed with him._Adrian?_ Percy looked over and in the small amount of moonlight coming in from the window, he could see dark hair. Percy smiled. _He must've been thinking the same thing_. He scooted the last few inches closer and rested his head on the soft shoulder.

"Lumos."

Percy smiled, expecting to see Adrian smiling back at him, but was shocked to see gray eyes instead of brown.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

"Who the hell are you!"

"Why are you in my bed!"

"Why did you climb in with me!"

"Get out of my room!"

Percy scrambled off the bed as the door was thrown open and the room flooded with light.

"Percy! Are you okay?" Adrian asked, running over and hugging him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good. I heard you yelling and I thought something terrible must've happened to you."

"No. No one hurt me."

"Hello? What about me? Doesn't anyone care about how I feel right now?"

Percy and Adrian looked over at Miles, who was standing in the middle of the room, half naked and angry.

"Oh, hey, Miles! When'd you get back?" Adrian asked.

"About ten minutes ago. Not to sound rude or anything, but why the hell is Percy in my bed?"

"He's staying with us."

"When did this happen?"

"I told my parents I was gay and they kicked me out." Percy said.

"Oh. Sorry, mate. That sucks."

"It's okay. Anyway, I came here and they said I could stay with them."

"Of course you can stay. You can stay with us for as long as you want."

"Thank you."

"Why didn't anyone tell us we were having a party?"

They looked at the doorway where Terence and Marcus stood.

"Why are we screaming in the middle of the night?" Marcus asked.

"I didn't realize Percy was in my bed. So, when I got in, it freaked Percy and I both out. Everything is okay now." Miles said.

"What the hell are you doing back anyway?" Terence asked, "Isn't your sister getting married tomorrow?"

"Nope. She decided to call of the wedding yesterday morning."

"What? Why?"

"She decided she wasn't ready to settle down. And in her words the bartender was also really hot."

"Well, welcome back. I'm sure you've been filled in on everything?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go back to bed. I'm fucking tired."

Terence pushed past Marcus and walked down the hall. Miles grabbed a pillow off the bed and began walking in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Couch." Miles said.

"Why?"

"So you can keep my bed."

"Oh, I can't do that. This is your bed. I'll stay with Adrian tonight."

"No, if you want my bed you can have it."

"It's yours. You stay here and I'll go sleep with Adrian."

"Percy, I can't-"

"Just let him sleep with Adrian tonight, Miles." Marucs said. "The more they sleep in the same bed together, the sooner they'll finally do it."

"You're suck a prick." Adrian said.

"But you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Percy."

Percy followed Adrian to the door, his face bright red.

"Don't forget silencing charms." Marcus told him.

"We won't need any and why are you never wearing clothes!"

"I hate sleeping in clothes. They twist around and then I'm uncomfortable. It also makes it easier when Terence wants to have sex at three in the morning. You should try sleeping naked some time."

Feeling his face burn, Percy ran out of the room. Adrian rolled his eyes and followed him.

"You enjoy making Percy uncomfortable, don't you?" Miles asked.

"Of course. You and I both know that Adrian and Percy are going to be together forever. They're meant to be. The more hints and tips I drop, the better."

"You've got a weird mind."

"Weird, yes. Wrong? Never. Trust me on this. It's past time they crossed the boundary. They're both ready, but they both don't think the other's ready and they won't talk about it. I'm just the little push they need to realize that they're both ready and it'll only make their relationship stronger."

"Do you honestly think they're going to have sex because of you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're insane."

"Give it a couple more days and then we'll see how insane I really am. Good night."

"Night."

Marcus walked down the hall to his room. He stopped outside of Adrian's room and banged on the door.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked, his voice muffled by the door.

"Silencing charm!" Marcus yelled.

"You're an arse!"

Marcus smirked and walked back to his room. _You'll thank me later._

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus, Marcus, Marcus...what are we gonna do with you? Also, this is officially past the halfway point! :D<strong>


End file.
